Infinite Eight
by cclg
Summary: 30-year-old Bella Swan is a successful and hardworking woman at work, but emotionally and sexually frustrated at home. What will happen when the 22-year-old Edward Cullen starts an internship at the company? "Let's turn the eight into infinity" AH OOC
1. Prologue Eight

**Disclaimer: I don't own any Twilight characters by S. Meyer.**

_"Age does not protect you from love, but love to some extent protects you from age."_

- Jeanne Moreau

_----------------------_

_Eight_

"You know what, I can't, we can't!" I whispered silently, convincing him or rather myself.

"We can't what?" he asked, looking into my eyes. Deeply. I hated it. I hated that I would always get lost when he looked at me like that.

I took a paper and wrote down the cursed sign, the number which was blocking out everything, every feeling I had for this man, this _boy_, standing in front of me.

"Look! 8. Two circles touching without being one. It's as if touching each other but not ever being able to fuck. You know how depressive this could be?" I glared at him, handing him the sheet of paper.

"You know, I can always make you less depressive and give you _a lot_ pleasure with the only touching but no real fucking thing…" he challenged.

"Eight years, Edward. Eight years is our age gap," I told him, ignoring the heat he had created inside me.

"Right, eight years. So what?" he asked slowly. Not slightly concerned about the fact about our age gap.

"I am a theorist. I see numbers as facts. And the fact that I am _eight years older_ than you is bothering me. A lot. Eight is our cursed number. See it?" I asked, desperately holding back the tears.

"I am a theorist, too. And I see numbers as, well...numbers. But I see 8 as...us. Eight hours was our first day working with each other. Eight days, for me to realize I actually like everything about you. Eight weeks, for me to realize I can't be apart from you. And we are exactly eight steps apart from each other, every day and night. The most important thing is, eight years is nothing compared to what I am feeling right now," he told me as a single stubborn tear rolled down my right cheek. He took my cheeks into his hands and gently wiped it away. Then, he looked at the paper and turned it slightly.

"See?" he asked.

"What?"

"If we turn this 8 slightly, 90 degrees to be precise, what do you see?" he asked again. Urging me to take a look.

"∞ The sign of infinity," I gasped, suddenly seeing what he was trying to show me.

"Exactly. 8 means infinity to me. And this is what I see! Also, for your information, this sign is magical, people use it at weddings."

"Edward...I..." I needed to run. I turned around and started running. Escaping from my feelings, running away from this perfect guy.

I took a last glance at the closed door before heading to the elevator.

_Eight_

The room number I was last seeing him.

--------------------

**A/N**

**So this is my first try on fanfics. Bella **_**is **_**older than Edward. By eight years. So, if you can't accept this fact, then please do not continue reading. **


	2. Thirty

**Disclaimer: Not mine**

_"Don't women usually wait till they're twenty-nine to get upset over birthdays?"_

- Alice Cullen (New Moon)

----------------

BPOV

_30_

With each ticking second on the clock hanging on the wall, I was getting close to the day I had been trying to avoid for weeks.

My birthday.

My freaking birthday.

My freaking 30th birthday.

My freaking 30th without-a-boyfriend birthday.

_Oh God. If you really exist, please please, kill me before I turn 30, kill me at the age of 29 and let me die happily. Amen. _I prayed as I unwillingly noticed the calendar on my Blackberry, on which the black bolt **September 13th** waved at me. _Kill. Me. Now._

I clicked open the browser of my office computer to do some "research".

_Junkies and their "Golden Shots"_. I shuddered at the thought of needles pricking my skin. I would not do that, not even at the state of being "high".

_Psychic teenager girls with "cutting wrists"_. Blood, I'd die at the sight of it, not because of tearing some arteries and veins. _"Isabella S. (30), Failed suicide attempt"- "I was sure it would be Dead on Arrival, turns out she was sick at the sight of her own blood,"EMT explains._ I could already read the newspaper article and they sure would love to round up my age to 30. No, I definitely didn't want this kind of suicide method.

_Car accidents_. I thought back to that waiter at my favorite Chinese restaurant talking about an accident he had witnessed. What did he say again? Oh yeah._ "One car come, one car go. Two cars "bang bang", one car die." _No no no, there was no way I would want to sacrifice the good old Chevrolet Charlie had bought me when I moved to Forks during the year of my Junior High...which was 12 point 95 years ago. I had vowed "Till death do us apart" to my dear truck the last time I was being depressive while having the thought of never being able to say those words to an actual person. But even "death" would not do us apart, because I'd be literally driving it to hell. Along with myself.

I was still deep in my thoughts about possible ways of killing myself when I heard a soft knock on the door, bringing me back to reality. The reality of sitting in my office, and being depressed about turning 30 soon. Very soon.

"Bella, honey...You are so beautiful today. I was just thinking..."

"What do you want, Mr. Black?" I growled.

"Honey, since when are we back to formal? And I want a nice blowj..."

"If you "honey" me again, I'll show you my less formal side! And also, just for your information, I am here to blow the minds of wealthy wives to use our products, but definitely, not to blow your little thing down there." Jacob Black, my so called "boss" had been my friend ever since I came into the world with my ass showing to the midwife rather than my head, which was 29 point 95 years ago.

"Objection! It's not a little thi..."

"Try me and it WILL definitely turn little!"

"Bella, I need your help with a new guy starting his internship next week," Jake sensed my bad mood and changed back into my "boss".

"Who?"

"Well, he just finished college and I was thinking maybe you could help him getting started and be his supervisor," he requested.

"Jake, I really don't know. I have a lot things coming up. You know, it is almost that time of the year where christmas for us is around the corner. In September. Christmas requires new designs, new designs means new marketing concept, new marketing concept means research and coming up with new things to..." I tried to explain to him that I didn't want a new job added to my already busy schedule.

"I promise, he won't be a burden, in fact I've heard great things about him," he tried to persuade me.

"What? You are suddenly interested in boys?" I cocked an eyebrow at him. Poor Leah. Poor five hundred other girls from his online fan community. Yes, Mr. Jacob Black did have an internet community created by his female "fans". However, I was never sure about who had created the community, it could have been that he had created himself a fan community.

"How could you? You've missed my outing," he accused, trying to hide the smile. I started to become uncertain about the _female _fans part.

"Admit it. Leah is a cover-up for you," I challenged him.

"No, she _is _my fiancée." His eyes sparkled when we spoke about Leah. _No gay Jacob _as my buddy then. I sighed internally. I kinda liked that idea, actually, I was already planning to paint his nails to try out some new nail polish.

"I'll request more Christmas bonus for you!" He bribed, suddenly turning back to topic. And I had to say, it was tempting. Because which woman, at the age of _29_, without a boyfriend, can resist the second best thing next to a guy in her bed: _Money. _

"Christmas bonus and one week off after New Year!" If I was going to hell, I might as well enjoy it by thinking about the prize. One week off after New Year, with extra money for vacation and a Blackberry left at home. No matchmaking-mom calling, no hyper-active-shopper Alice calling, no work to do. No nothing. Well, maybe some "not-the-drink" _Sex on the Beach._

"How about five days off!" He suggested.

"Five weekdays off!" I negotiated.

"That _is _one week including the weekend, Bella!" Jake was grinding his teeth, I could see it clearly.

"And I am getting this one week!" I demanded.

"Fine, only because I am sure, you'll do your job perfectly until New Year, do we understand each other?"

"Deal!" I reached out my hand. He gladly shook it and turned back to the door.

"Oh and Bella?" Did he just give me THAT look? Yup, he did.

"What?"

"I'll get you some overdose of sleeping pill as your 30th birthday present. Just try and keep your thoughts to yourself when you do some important "research" on the office computer." He smirked knowingly.

"Jake...do you think Charlie will grant me a wish and shoot me straight into my heart?" I asked, knowing that he didn't mind me doing my private surfing.

"I don't think so, Bella!" He suddenly started laughing.

"I am glad to amuse you during my depressing moment!" I mumbled.

"No, I swear it is not about you. But..." He gasped for air.

"But...think about Charlie shooting you and arresting himself...HAHAHA!"

"Fine, I'll cross out this option on the suicide list then!" I tried to ignore the scene he had caused in my mind.

"Seriously, Bella. What's wrong with turning 30?" He asked while calming himself down. After all he was the VP of the whole building. He should know to behave himself during work.

"You know, it's just something like...going to hell."

"No, it's not. I already went through this, and now, I am 31 and not even smelling Satan." He took my hand and looked into my eyes.

"I don't know, Jake...It's the pressure from Renée, she is literally pushing me into a wedding with some guy I don't even know. And believe me, I do want to get settled down since I am turning 30. You know, after all I am a woman. All I thought about in college was climbing the Corporate Ladder, and now, I am a successful woman without a man warming my bed, holding me during sleep, kissing me awake in the morning." I told Jake everything, the only buddy I could share my depressions with.

"Bella, believe me, one day you'll be a successful woman with a man who loves you by your side!" He gently hugged me, comforting me.

"When, Jake? You know, one day, and I don't know how soon it will be, but you already see the signs, I'll turn insane. I mean, look, I am already thinking of different ways to kill myself."

"Well, I do hope that man of yours will appear BEFORE you go insane. And I think some pink pills called Anti-Depressiva will actually be a very good birthday present, don't you think so?" He winked. I had to smile at this comment. Who else could get along with the crazy me?

"Adding the overdose of sleeping pills, I can actually accept your present. Thanks Jake. You know, I love you!"

"Me too. Just do me a favor and stop the ridiculous suicide list. You'll die some day, but I do hope not that soon, and not because you are depressed because of turning 30." He pleaded with his puppy eyes.

"Fine, only if you promise me not to throw a birthday party for me."

"Deal!" He smiled and turned to the door. I walked back to my desk.

"By the way..." He turned around and stood in front of my desk.

"What now? You want to give me some more bottles containing pills?" I asked.

"No. I am not a drug dealer. Actually I want to give you this. His name is Edward Cullen." He winked and handed me a file.

--------------------------------------------  
**A/N:  
Reviews please :)  
Chapter 2 will be up sooner if I know that people are interested**


	3. Love thy neighbor

**Disclaimer: S. Meyer owns Twilight**

_"Love thy neighbor--and if he happens to be tall, debonair and devastating, it will be that much easier."_  
- Mae West  
--------------_**  
**_

_Edward Cullen. Born in 1987. _After a little counting, I knew he just turned 22. Some detailed reading on the CV later, I found out he was quite young to be a graduate of an Ivy League. However if it was true, he did graduate _summa cum laude_ and held a Master's degree in Business Administration.

So why did Jacob exactly choose me to be his supervisor? This guy, _Edward_, obviously was a genius. My job didn't even match his MBA. I was _only_ the head manager of product design and marketing. What could I do with a boy, 22 year _young_, in my department? My thoughts trailed off after a short glance to the clock on the wall. 5:00 pm. It was time to go home and get pleased for the whole evening. With my air massage bathtub.

Thinking about my bathtub unfortunately made my mind go to the topic I didn't want to think about: My sex life. Or rather my _lack of sex _life.

As I rode down to the parking garage, I thought back to the last time I had been pleasured by a guy, a real guy and not some toys laying inside my nightstand. It was a one night stand during a business trip shortly after New Year. It was in my hotel room.

_Did I have sex? _Yes.

_Did I have drunken sex?_ Absolutely.

_Did he pleasure me?_ No.

To come to a conclusion. I hadn't got laid for eight months. And that guy eight months ago sadly had reached his orgasm faster than a virgin teenage boy. Either, I had been _that _great or he was too bad. I made myself to believe the first one, made me feel better.

I went to my dear old car. "At least, you don't need to worry about me having some hot car sex," I sighed and opened my car door.

Maybe I really should go and see a doctor. Not only did I think about suicide methods, but I soon would suffer from some compulsive talking thing. It started with harmless sleep talking since childhood, then I developed some soliloquy, talking to myself, and now, I even started talking to my car.

_First thing to do after turning 30: Go, see the doc._

Maybe, I should buy myself a pet, at least it would have a heart beat and not a motor I could talk to.

_Second thing to do after turning 30: Buy a pet_

I thought about my childhood with the pets Renée had bought home. Two parakeets: died after only one month. Renée was sure that they died of starvation. One cat: ran away after few months. Several fishes: I still remembered how they were flushed down the toilet. I shuddered at the thought and crossed out the second thing on my birthday list. No pets.

I started the truck and drove home. When I reached the hallway of my apartment floor, I could see that someone had moved into my next door.

There were still some furniture spread in front of the apartment door. Loud party music came from inside.

_What the Fuck?_ I paid big amount monthly to have this nice, _soundproof _apartment, but why could I still hear the party music?

_I could bang on the door and say something about threat of lawsuit. _No, I should not be the shitty new neighbor on our first meeting. Maybe they were nice people. Just a little housewarming party. I decided to keep my crawls to myself and went inside of my apartment, the bath tub was already waving at me to come and join it.

I was welcomed with a little red Ferrari car driving towards me, giving me nearly a heart attack.

"What the F..." I screamed, but decided to stop when I saw my _man _standing in front of me, giving me the cutest, dimpled smile.

"Beautiful Bella," he greeted me and ran into my open arms to give me a kiss on the cheek.

"Matthew, my dear. What are you doing here?" I asked.

"I missed you!" He told me, giving me another kiss.

"Hi Bella," Alice came out from the guest room.

"Alice. It's nice to see you, but could you please call me the next time _before _you decide to get inside my apartment?" She had my keys. Shortly after I had moved into this apartment, I gave her the keys, because I'd forget my keys even more often than I'd have breakfast in the morning. So, before I would go bankrupt because of using too much locksmith service, I gave Alice a spare key.

"Sorry, it's an emergency. Jasper and I are going out, I still have to shop and..."

"Alice, a date with your husband can't be called as an emergency!" I told her.

"Yes it is. Look at this perfect dress. I just bought it, but I need shoes, and I have to find them before 7:00 pm so that I still could go home and put on make up. And Matthew..."

"...is staying with me?" I asked.

"If you are okay with this?" she asked warily.

"Fine, go date your husband. I am always your single, _old _babysitter,"I grumbled. I wanted to have a date too.

"Beautiful Bella, you are not old, and you are not single. I am your man," Matthew interrupted and winked at me. I loved this boy. Even though he was only a five year old, but he could flirt better than some men. God, why couldn't all handsome, single man be nice and not gay?

"I have left his overnight bag in the guest room. Thanks again and bye," Alice said quickly and gave both of us a kiss.

EPOV

"Edward, the apartment looks great!" The blonde girl told me. What was her name again? Tina?

"Thank you, Tina." I grabbed a new bottle of beer and went to the couch.

"The name is Tanya," she giggled. At least I got the T letter right. What girl would giggle when somebody called her name wrong?

"Ed, can Rose and I christen your room?" Emmett appeared with a wide grin in front of me. The blonde was still trying to talk to me.

"What the fuck, Emmett?" My brother and his sex mind. _Christen my room_? Did he really think I would allow him to do so?

"Come on. I am just showing some love. You know you don't have a girl right now to christen all your rooms by yourself. So I just offered some...help," he reasoned. Did he just offend me? By telling me I was incapable to fuck? I was just about to give him some -brotherly- fists when Rosalie stepped in between us and smacked Emmett on his chest. She whispered something into his ear and his face lit up.

"Ed, we are going. I have a new shower to christen." He literally pulled his wife out of my new apartment.

"Do you want any help on christening your rooms, Ed?" Blondie was still sitting next to me. I should tell her about my disinterest in fake boobs, but I didn't want to take the risk of the bottle of beer ending on my head rather than in my stomach.

"My name is Edward," I told her. Trying to hide as much annoyance as possible.

"Edward…" she started, but I decided to tune her out. I looked at the clock on the wall. 8:00 pm. Still early to end the party. I never wanted to make this party. It was not that I didn't like parties, but I just moved in and wanted some rest. To excuse myself from Tanya, I went to the stereo and tuned the music up. Even loud music was better than listening to her.

"You shouldn't have called all of us, if you didn't want this party at the first place," Seth was suddenly standing next to me.

"Yeah, I know. Emmett," I explained. He nodded and pushed some buttons on my stereo.

"Some Techno should do..." he smiled his devilish smile.

Before the party guests could react to the music, I heard a knocking. I went to the door to look. Yup, someone was knocking on my door. With a lot force.

I opened the door. A very furious looking woman was standing in front of me. Wearing only a bathrobe.

"Yes?" I tried to keep my voice on a normal level. She actually looked great in the bathrobe and with her furious look.

I was sure that she was checking me at the same time I was checking on her. I could see her shaking her head slightly and pushed me, unexpected, away and stepped inside of my apartment.

"Where is the stereo?" She asked me. Unable to say something because I had to gulp after I saw a little of her almost revealing cleavage, a little too much to be precise, I pointed to the place of my stereo. She simply went there and turned it off.

"The party is over. Everybody get out of this apartment!" she yelled.

"Who is this crazy woman?" I heard somebody asking. I was amused and relieved when I recognized that she was chasing my guests away, something Seth and I had been trying to do the whole time.

"Woah, Edward is great. He is entertaining us with a stripper girl. And she is only dressed in a bathrobe." I heard somebody whispering.

"Guys, my girlfriend and I want some time alone. Thanks for coming, and have a nice evening." I put an arm around her waist and confirmed the end of the party. The girl at my side gave me a weird and annoyed look.

"We are in the same boat. We both want this to end, so whoever you are, please play along," I whispered to her. I smiled as she kept still and people started to head out of my apartment. I checked her out again, perfect waist size. I wondered if I could let my hand wander more south, but I really didn't want to risk a black eye, she looked dangerous. Seth managed to throw some drunken people out and five minutes later, my apartment was empty with Seth, my female rescuer and me.

However, it seemed that she was still annoyed with me claiming her as my girlfriend. She pushed me away as soon as Seth had closed the door after the last drunken guy was thrown out of my apartment.

"What the hell?" She asked.

"Thanks for helping, angel in bathrobe!" I smiled at her.

She stared at me for few seconds and then mumbled something to herself which I couldn't understand. She went over to the bar, took a shot glass from the table and poured herself a shot. She downed it and looked at me again.

"Are you the new owner?" She asked. I nodded.

"Listen, kid. This fucking apartment building is designed for people like us. Hardworking office workers, not college students. At 6:00 am, we don't go bed, we get up. At 5:00 pm, we don't go out, we come home. At 10 pm, we don't do party, any kind of party, we sleep. This schedule is number one rule to rent any apartment of this building!" She glared at me.

"First of all, I am not a kid. I am considered as an adult at the age of twenty-two. Second, I just moved in today and my stupid brother threw this party. Third, I will be working in an office, sometime starting next week, so I will consider the number one rule of this building. However, I can't guarantee to not have any late night activities a man in my age need to do and a girl in your age should enjoy too," I fucking started flirting, after ten hours of carrying boxes and furniture, and three hours of partying.

"Whatever. My problem is solved and I need to get back to my man. See ya around, kid." She rolled her eyes and went out of the door. Which kind of man would let his woman go and settle problems with the neighbor, wearing _only _a bathrobe?

"Nice neighborhood," Seth commented after few seconds the door had been slammed.

"Indeed. With a nice ass too," I added. After all, moving into this building would not be as bored as I'd expected. I was quite sure it would be interesting.

-------------------  
**A/N:  
So, I just tried to introduce Edward. But somehow, his character didn't want to reveal too much to me when I finished writing this chapter.  
But I am sure, he is going to annoy the hell out of Bella, at home AND work.  
Let's wait and see ;)**


	4. Morning quickie?

**Disclaimer: S. Meyer owns Twilight. **

**Only 2 reviews but 10+ alerts and favorites? Come on, give me some love or hate or whatever, you can even throw tomatoes at me, I don't bite ^^**

"_The meeting of two personalities is like the contact of two chemical substances; if there is any reaction, both are transformed."_

-Carl G. Jung

-----------------------------------------

BPOV

_He was right behind me. I could hear his breathing and feel his eyes on my behind. Ever so slowly, his arms came around my waist, his hands sliding slowly across my stomach. I stopped breathing when his hands reached my chest and he started massaging my breasts through the fabric of my robe. He pressed his pelvis against my butt to let me feel his growing erection. I gasped to catch some breath. I tried to turn around, I wanted to see him and kiss him._

"Bella..." _someone called. _

"Beautiful?" _suddenly, the strong arms, which were wrapped around my waist, disappeared. _

"BEAUTIFUL BELLA!" _This voice belonged to _my _man. Oh crap. I had been dreaming._

After calming my fast heartbeat down, I opened one eye to see my little man standing in front of me, giving me a confused look.

"You were making weird sounds," he told me. I tried not to blush, he was only a five year old.

"Are you okay?" he asked, reaching out one hand to touch my forehead.

"Good morning, Matthew. I am fine," I told him.

"But you looked like you were in pain." Oh boy, I wish I could tell him I was in pain now, but definitely not before he had woken me up from my dream. The _hot_ dream. _Hot, almost sex _dream. Damn, I couldn't even have sex in my dreams.

"Did you have a nightmare?" he asked again, trying to catch my attention. Nightmare? Definitely not. I would be in heaven now _if _the dream had continued. I loved _his_ magical hands.

"Not at all, it was just hot," I hated lying to little Matthew, but hiding some truth like the reason of being hot seemed to be okay.

"Someone is at the door," he whispered.

"Your mom?" Alice had a date the night before, she would not show up that early in the morning.

"No, a stranger..." My brain never worked fast in the morning. So I tried to collect the informations together. Door, Stranger. Stranger, door. A stranger at the door. _A stranger at my apartment door. _I quickly got up, snatched my morning robe, and ran to the door.

"Good morning." A pair of green eyes smiled at me.

I reached the door knob and snapped shut the door in front of him. _"Breathe,"_ I told myself. I pinched my arms several times.

"Oww...F..." _Oops, _Matthew was there, no F word in front of him. Damn, it did hurt like hell, therefore it was not a dream. So why was this gorgeous walking sin of women standing in front of _my _apartment at 7:00 am in the morning?

Oh my god, did he want some revenge because I had thrown out _his _guests? But his music had woken up _my _man. I still remembered his shiny green eyes and his sexy jaw. _"Twenty-two,"_ he had told me. _Twenty-two _I would and should remember. But damn, he was making it hard for me to remember. Especially when I knew perfectly how _jelly-ish _he could make me feel when he had put his arm around my waist.

"Are you mom or Bella?" Matthew asked carefully, bringing me back to reality. Whenever Alice set up a date for me, I'd pull her with Matthew along to help me out of the date if he was not my type. Matthew would appear in front of 95% of my "dates" and call me "mom" which would scare 90% of them enough to let me say "Bye" to them without any "Can I call you?" or "Can I take you out for lunch tomorrow?".

"Why did you open the door?" I asked him.

"Shall we call the police?" Matthew gave me his 'I-am-sorry" look.

"No, he is the new neighbor, but next time, don't open the door without telling me" I told him, smiling at little Matthew.

"Do you think I should open the door now? I think he is still waiting," he suggested.

"Shh...maybe he'll go away if we keep the door closed," I declined.

"I don't think so, he wanted something from you." And I wanted something from him too. _His hands on my waist, lower. Oh hell, all over my body. Twenty-two, twenty-two, twenty-two. _

"Let's open the door then, we should play nice, right?" Matthew bobbed his head up and down in agreement.

I took a deep breath and opened the door, trying to give my most welcoming smile at fucking 7:00 am in the morning.

"Good morning." He gave me a confused look when I greeted him.

"At 6:00 am, we don't go to bed, we get up," He quoted me perfectly, giving me that dazzling crooked smile.

"On _weekends_. We don't want to get interrupted on our only sleep in days." I raised one eyebrow, asking him silently what he wanted from me.

"Well, I just wanted to introduce myself and ask whether you are opposed to some morning workout?"

"Morning workout?" He smiled and reached out his hand.

"I am Edward," he told me. _Edward, _I was damn sure that I had heard this name not long ago before.

"Nice to meet you, Edward," I shook his hands and started to introduce myself.

"I am..." suddenly, Matthew stepped in front of us.

"She is my beautiful," he shot poor Edward a deadly glare.

"So, this gentleman is?" Edward asked, confused by the sudden behavior of Matthew.

"None of your business, and keep your hands from my beautiful!" Oh, my sweet little man. If you kept doing this, you would not only scare my dates and future husband away, but even all my male and _good-looking _neighbors too.

"He is my man, and very looking forward to my breakfast with yummy pancakes," I smiled sweetly at Matthew.

"Why don't you go and get out the eggs from the fridge? My little man?" I reached down and kissed him on the cheek. He smiled sweetly back and hugged me, before running to the kitchen.

"Sorry about that, he tends to be a little jealous around me," I tried to apologize.

"I would be too, if I was _your man_." He winked. I knew that I had done it already, but I had to secretly pinch myself again to make sure that he really _winked _at me when saying something about him being _my man. _Well, right, I did try to ignore the conditional phrase he used.

"So, what did you mean by morning workout?" I tried to change the topic, otherwise I would turn into red tomato soon, either by blushing too much, or pinching myself too much.

"Uhm, I just think that women in general, would never say no to an opportunity to get some free fitness in the morning," he nervously ran his hands over his hair. _How could he. _Turning a 30 year old on like a horny 17 year old teenage girl by just doing such a simple gesture, and not even then had I been feeling that way. If this kind of _seducing _was going to happen every time I meet him, I was sure I'd have showers more often. I just wondered whether _cold showers _could work on women too.

"Sure, I would like to. But my man is waiting for breakfast as you can see..."

"We are not going anywhere. You can have your morning workout with me right here, in this building." He gave me another nervous look. _Morning workout, with him, right here. With him, right here. _I blushed at the thought.

"Uhm, I think I need to change first?" I suddenly noticed, I was wearing a robe.

"Actually, if you don't mind, you don't need to change. I promise, I'll be quick." Quick? _Quickie? _

"Some morning quickie?" I raised an eyebrow. I could swear, it was his turn to pinch himself to check whether I really had said that.

"Hmm...right, but let me get some protection first." He smirked. My jaw had dropped deeply enough that even Matthew would manage to pick it up.

"Don't worry, we don't need protection." I _had to_ play along.

"My dad is a doctor. He insists on protection when doing such things," he told me. Okay, I was getting interested.

"Alright, let's get started then..." I suggested.

******

"Oh God," I moaned. My whole body was covered in sweat now and I was breathless.

"Unng..." At least, he was breathless too.

"Right there." He finally managed to get into the right place. Oh god, I really _needed _to take off my robe.

"YES. Push harder!" I almost yelled at him.

"Soon. You are really great."

With a last push, and a last pull at my side, we finally managed to get his big wardrobe into his apartment, his door had almost the same size as the wardrobe, that's why we had a hard time to get through it. Sliding out of the 'protection', I gratefully accepted the glass of water he poured me.

"I think I need a shower," I told him after gulping down the whole glass.

"Me too, thanks for helping. I should have asked Seth to help out, but it was really late last night, and I couldn't wait any longer because the security just called and told me I was blocking the emergency exit with my furniture," he explained.

"You're welcome, besides, I really don't mind some morning sweating," I winked, handing him back the empty glass and our 'protection', the glove. Some morning quickie would be much better, though.

"So, what's your name?" Oh right, he still didn't know.

"Her name is beautiful, and she is going to make me breakfast. NOW!" My man was suddenly standing in front of Edwards door.

"We'll talk next time, Edward. I need to feed him." Matthew was already pulling me out of his apartment. I quickly waved goodbye.

---------------------------------------------  
**A/N:  
So, next chap should be about a shocked Bella in her office.  
Based on the number of reviews, I couldn't find the courage to continue writing (after all I am challenging myself with this story .). However, as I checked the number of story alerts and favorites, I know people are reading. I know, some people just don't review. But I would be okay with a simpe 'hi'. Thanks to pookietn and tw-mst for the reviews^^  
**


	5. Elevator Emergency

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight and the characters, Stephenie Meyer does. However, I do own two tickets to the New Moon double feature.**

**A/N: Thank you for the reviews, Day Saving Time came to an end (guess where I live?), so what do I do with 1 hour bonus? I update.**

"_If you die in an elevator, be sure to push the Up button."_

-Sam Levenson

------------------------------------------------

6:00 am. I groaned when I glanced at my screaming alarm clock. I just had the best wet dream of my life. Those emerald green eyes, the moans, the touches. I enjoyed every minute of it. But the alarm had to do its work when I was just about to reach the greatest climax in my dreams. Monday mornings could not start worse.

I took a quick _cold _shower and looked for something to wear. I was never used to wear formal things. That's why I insisted on a clothing reform right after I was promoted the head manager of my department. My people should come to work with their most comfortable clothing unless they had a customer meeting that day. And the higher productivity few months afterwards was the result of it. I had my own theory proved, people tend to work better if they are comfortable in their clothes.

I took out a pair of worn out jeans and a white T-Shirt. Alice would kill me if she saw me going out of the house wearing simple. However, I was not and would never be a fashion queen like her. At least, the T-Shirt was fitting, it showed enough of my curves and my boobs looked great in it.

7:20 am. I stepped out of the door and called the elevator when my new neighbor opened his apartment door. He was wearing his pajama pants and...and _nothing else._ Oh...Shit, I just felt myself getting wet by the sight of him standing half-naked in front of me, rubbing his sleepiness off of his eyes while reaching down to grab his morning paper. His sexy hair was a mess from the sleep. His Six pack abs saying _hi _to me. Was I really imagining them waving at me? Taking my investigation further down, I held my breath. I could swear he was supporting a morning wood and by the look of it, he was definitely not _little_. I had to escape before he stopped rubbing his eyes and looked at me with his dazzling green eyes, this time, not even thousands of _twenty-two_s would stop me from attacking him.

The elevator must had heard my silent prays when it decided to just appear on time. Before he could see me, I stepped inside of the elevator and pressed the close button several times.

_What I would give to just touch those abs. His arms, his hard chest. What I would do to drop his pants and reach inside of them_ _and help him with his morning wood_. Like a horny teenager, I needed some release, _any kind _of release after the night full of wet dreams and the morning followed by the sight of sexy half naked neighbor. Stupid stupid hormones at the _almost _age of thirty.

I looked around. I was alone. My reflection on the elevator mirror told me that my face was lightly flushed, I was having fast breathings. The number of the elevator screen told me I was somewhere between the 10th and 15th floor.

I thought about three seconds, before I decided to press the red stop button of the elevator. The number stopped at the 8th floor.

_I needed it. _And I was thanking god that I was alone in the elevator. I would not be able to make back to my apartment. I quickly pulled down my jeans and started rubbing and fingering myself, forgetting the time and the place around me...

-----------------------------------

7:58. With the mug filled with coffee in my hands, I glanced at the clock again. _Edward _Cullen was going to be late at his first day as the new internal. _My _internal. The fact that it was monday morning and that my panties were ruined was putting my mood into a bad one. And bad mood Bella did not tolerate tardiness. It didn't matter whether his name was the same as the sexy young neighbor of mine, he was about to get kicked in the ass.

Even though having different thoughts of how to kick someone's ass was a distraction from my monday morning madness _and my wet panties_, I didn't have enough time to waste. I still had a necklace pendant to design for Mrs. Denali's upcoming birthday. _Birthdays_, ughh, I should better start working and stop thinking too much.

"How is my favorite girl doing on this wonderful monday morning?" How could he be in such a sunshine mood? Leah must had given him some nice blowjob the night before. At least, one of us could get some pleasure with an actual person.

"Jake, what about knocking?" I groaned.

"Woah, is one month already over?" he asked, looking at his watch to check the date.

"No, Jake. I am not having my period," I told him, as calmly as possible. I was just a little sex deprived. _Maybe a little more _sex deprived.

"Oh Bella, it's the menopause then? I am so sorry..."

"JACOB!" I growled at him. I really needed to kill my best friend.

"Just joking, Bells."

"Not funny at all," I told him.

"So, what do you think about your internal?" he asked, suddenly getting serious.

"If he does not appear in 25 seconds, he'll get kicked out anyway," I told him, pointing at the clock on the wall. Jake murmured something about not allowed to, but his voice was too low for me to understand.

"What?"

"Nothing, I was asking you about Mrs. Denali's necklace."

"I am about to start it today. I hope, it can be finished by the end of this week," I told him. Mrs. Denali was a difficult customer. But up until now, she still insisted me to design each new jewelry for her. At least, the customer this time was her husband Mr. Denali, he would not complain about my design, and she would just be happy about anything her husband would give her.

"Maybe Edward can help you with the design," Jake commented, winking at me. Something very fishy was going on with the intern and him.

"Jake, may I ask a question?" He nodded, telling me silently to continue.

"I appreciate your trust in me with the new intern, but what the fuck am I going to do with this _genius _who obviously could be a CEO instead of my intern, with his grades?" I was suspicious, and he should know it. Jake suddenly was nervous, I could smell it.

"Believe me, you don't want to know," he whispered.

"What?" I asked.

"Uhm...I need to make some phone calls. Just call me if you are having any problems, with the, uhm...design," he said and walked out of my office. Two "uhm's" in one sentence, something was very fishy.

Obviously, he was hiding something about Edward Cullen. Just when I was about to take out his CV and look up his phone number, somebody knocked on my door. I glanced at my clock. 8:04 am.

"Come in," I said.

"Good morning," a velvet voice greeted me. I looked up to meet the familiar green eyes I had dreamt of the night before and was imagining about when I had my time in the elevator. Oh shit.

"Edward Cullen," he reached out his hand. It was then that I noticed his long fingers. _Great _fingers. _Long, great _fingers, I wondered whether they would do a nice job at pleasuring a woman. I felt myself getting wet, again.

"You are Edward Cullen?" Stupid stupid Bella, this should not be a question. You should have accused him for being late. However, at least, I got one whole sentence out of myself, while thinking about how his fingers would be able to pleasure me. Oh God, help me.

"Yes, I am," he told me. I gulped and finally looked up again and was yet again amazed by his hair in a lot more disarray than the last time I had seen him. He was offering me a questioning smile. His right hand was reached out, waiting to be shaken by mine. His left arms were wrapped around a black helmet. _Thanks for making his sexy hair even sexier, _I told the helmet silently. I cut off the thought of sexy neighbor riding a bike. _Focus, Bella. _

"You are late!" I finally managed to calm down a bit.

"I am sorry about this, it won't happen again," he stared deeply into my eyes, telling me he was sincere. And....I was lost. _No no no, this should not go his way. If he knows how weak he could make me, he would use this to his advantage. _I could not allow that to happen.

"You have one minute to explain yourself before I decide whether to keep you," I needed to show authority. Even though, his staring was turning my legs into Jelly. I had to win this battle.

"Any explanation would be an excuse for being late today. You would not appreciate it. However, I can offer you a promise that it certainly will not happen again," he still stared into my eyes with the great amount of sincerity. He was _good_. There was no reason for me to not _keep _him. _Oh stop, Bella, don't mix your private, wet fantasies with your job. _

"I hope you'll keep your promise," I finally gave in and shook his hand. _Twenty-two, _I reminded myself again. Oh fuck, _screw the age. _I was the one who fantasized about this twenty-two year old in the elevator.

"Thank you for giving me another chance. May I tell you something, as your neighbor?" he asked.

"Yes?" I breathed. I hadn't noticed before that I was holding my breath ever since he touched my hand to shake it.

"Well, I think I ought to tell you that the elevator of our apartment building was down for thirty minutes. I had to use the stairs." _Don't blush, Bella. You know better than blush. He _knows _that I have used the elevator this morning, therefore he would be suspicous. _I should be thanking god that he at least, was not a mind reader. However, my brain was doing its best to not think about how his leg muscles would look, while running down thirty floors. It was going to be a long day. Oh sexy, now covered in sexy jeans and leather jacket neighbor.

----------------------------  
**A/N:  
I admit, I was too shy about writing Bella in the elevator, that's why it took me longer than ususal to update.  
I deleted and edited. A lot. Bella in my mind decided not to give out too much details during her private time. *blush*  
Edward however, is another story....  
Reviews, anybody? (somehow they are having a linear growth)  
Come on, show me some love, and I'll see what I can get out of Edward.**


	6. Beautiful La Belle

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything Twilight, S. Meyer does  
**

_"It sometimes happens that a woman is handsomer at twenty-nine than she was ten years before."_

-Jane Austen

* * *

EPOV

The damn alarm went off at exactly 7:00 am. It was my first day at _work_, Jacob had told me that my supervisor was not somebody who would not mind me being late. I could not afford any tardiness at all. But I had such a great dream, I wanted to continue it till I would reach my release. I glanced down at my morning wood. It was the second day in a row that a cold shower would not help at all. I needed some release.

_"__At 6:00 am we don't go to bed, we get up." _She would be up already. Maybe already showered and had breakfast. Images of _Beautiful _being naked and _Beautiful_ being wet in the shower flashed through my mind. Oh shit... Any thought about her being naked went straightly to my cock, and she was not even the most attractive girl I'd met. But something about her just made me _want _her. I did not have any strong preference for older women and _Beautiful _was not old at all. I knew she was older than me, maybe by three to five years. But when she was panting and sweating yesterday after helping me, I had forced myself to count the square root of pi in my mind so that I would not bend her over the desk and get inside her from behind.

What fascinated me was the way she communicated with her little son. _Her man_. He was so protective over her that he wouldn't even allow her to tell me her name. I decided to call her _Beautiful, _that's what he had demanded, and I would not disagree at all. I smiled unconsciously when I remembered how he had warned me with his eyes to stay away from her.

7:20 am. I really should get up if I wanted to keep my job. I put on my pajama pants and went to my door to get the morning papers. I was just about to bend down and get the papers when I saw those beautiful legs. _Beautiful's _legs. I rubbed my eyes to make sure that she was standing in front of me. Oh fuck, I should have covered my morning wood which just got harder when I noticed those sexy legs. Within 20 seconds, though, she disappeared from my view into the elevator.

I quickly closed the doors and ran into the bathroom. There was no way a cold shower would help. I really needed to jerk off. Seconds after I jumped out of my pants and boxers, I went inside the shower and started rubbing myself while imagining what _Beautiful's _sexy legs could do to me.

_Wrapping them around my waist, inviting me inside. Wrapping them around my face, moaning as my tongue would make her squirming and coming. _

I rubbed myself harder and faster as I could feel my release building up. And I reached my orgasm fast and hard. This was how only a _imagination _of her could do to me and I was not ashamed of it at all. I reached out for the showerhead and started to wash off my jizz...

--------

BPOV

_Twenty-two. _I reminded myself for the fifteenth time this morning. Biting my lower lip, I tried to not look at his hands, especiall his long fingers, hair or face…or any Edward Cullen at all. I am a woman with confidence, I could not allow myself fantasizing about this internal sitting outside of my office, trying to organize my schedule. I was aware that it was Angela, my personal assistant's job of organizing anything for me. But I could not trust myself if I had given him a tour around our office.

_"Come and explore the office," _was not appropriate to say when all I wanted him to explore is my body, touching the _hills _and _valley _on my chest and finally touching the aching area of mine. That's why I had to let him have a look at my upcoming schedule while I cooled myself down.

"Emergency…Emergency…!" Jake shouted, while coming into my office.

"Fuck, Jake. Even if it's a emergency, what about knocking?" I was way too depressed to suppress any formal tone toward my boss.

"Denali," he gasped. I gave him a questioning look.

"He called and requested the necklace to be done by the end of the week," he breathed out, suddenly getting interested in his shiny shoes, which meant that he had accepted the request without asking me first.

"Jacob Black. Will you stop challenging me and my brain for once?"

"Sorry Bells, I swear I'll give you a bonus and no birthday party even not a surprise one if you manage to give me a fucking sheet of paper with your design on it the day after tomorrow so that we still have time left for production…"

"Jake, it is not a fucking piece of paper. It is a design, which should be done by me by using my heart and brain and not being under time pressure," I sighed. I loved my job because I loved to please people with my designs. All of them were like babies to me. And babies required love and enough time.

"Hi Edward." Jake suddenly turned his attention to Edward.

"Good morning, Mr. Black," Edward shook his hand.

"How well are you capable of designing?" Jake asked him. What the fuck? I didn't need any help from Edward. Well, at least, the _help _I needed from him had nothing to do with work at all.

"I had been to art school before I started my MBA program," he answered. I should stop wondering by now. It wouldn't be a surprise if he said he was a doctor.

"Would you help Bella out?"

"Bella?" he asked in a confusing tone. Oh right, he did not know my name. I asked him to call me "Ms. Swan" since I could not allow myself to have him call me Bella.

"Jake, he is an intern. We are not allowed to tire him out," I pointed out. However, I kept the thought about tiring him out in my bed to myself.

"No, Ms. Swan. I would appreciate and feel honored if you let me have a look at the process and progress of designing a masterpiece," he said. Did he just call my work a _masterpiece_? Jake nodded at my silent question.

"Fine, if you are capable of staying overtime at the office on your first day of work…" I finally gave in.

"I certainly won't regret it," he smiled.

I sighed. "Jake…" I started.

"I know, won't happen again, Bella. Thank you," he hugged me and whispered "You like him, don't you?" into my ear.

"Sexual harassment, Jake," I threatened. I hated it. I hated that he could read me so easily.

"Oww…just shut up, Bells. You'll love me for this," he winked and waved to Angela before leaving my office.

Okay…_Do not squeal like a little girl just because Edward is staying with you in the office…_I took a deep breath and decided to do the job I should have done earlier.

"Do you want a tour, Mr. Cullen?" I asked him.

"Please call me Edward. I know that you don't have time for this, Ms. Swan. I don't want to be a burden…" he stated, looking carefully into my eyes. I needed a distraction, otherwise there would be another case of sexual harassment involving me and a certain Edward Cullen.

"Call me Bella," I had to admit that I did not like him calling me "Ms. Swan" at all. I felt kind of...old.

"Uhm…fine, would you like to know at least a little more about _La Belle _and the department you are working for?" I asked. Just for a fraction of a second, I could see a weird expression on his face before he nodded slowly.

"Well…_La Belle _was set up by Mr. Anthony Masen few years ago. Soon later, Jacob black was appointed by him personally as the vice president. Up till today, nobody has met Anthony Masen in any kind of board meeting yet," I told him the little history I knew about of the company I was working for. I was sure that he was trying to suppress a grin.

"What's funny about the story?" I asked him.

"Nothing…please continue," he smiled.

"Well…that's pretty much all I know about _La Belle_. People started thinking of Anthony Masen as a myth…"

"Do you believe that Mr. Masen is a myth too?" he suddenly interrupted. I shook my head no.

"Maybe he is just a rich old man who wants to keep his privacy. I think he is quite genius, incorporating a company and leaving all the work to Jake and the board," I said seriously.

"Old man?"

"Yeah, old man with grey hair and sitting on a rocking chair while reading the Wall Street Journal," it's exactly how I imagined Mr. Masen.

"Well, it is certainly nice to meet you and work with you, _Beautiful_," he smiled again. If he only knew what he could do to me and my panties with just his crooked smile. And did he just call me _Beautiful_? Oh fuck, I needed a drink…or sex.

------------

**A/N:**

**Sorry for the late update, Edward just wouldn't tell me about him. However, since he did let me have a little hot view inside his shower *blushes* I decided to name this chapter "Beautiful"...**

**Kind of felt to give everybody a little insight into B and E's job...I promise there will be more E/B actions soon.  
**

**So…does anybody think that Edward kind of know "Anthony Masen"? *winks***

**Okay…next chap should have a drunken Bella and…her sexual frustration reaching the limit ;)**

**P.S I just found out that ff . n e t would not let people review or log in...please do review once it lets you, thx^^  
**


End file.
